<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>time will turn the tide by aresenik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443294">time will turn the tide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aresenik/pseuds/aresenik'>aresenik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathrooms, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Falling In Love, Graphic Shitting, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aresenik/pseuds/aresenik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Through a fated encounter in the most unexpected of places, Oikawa and Asahi find themselves rediscovering the meaning of love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Oikawa Tooru, Mention of Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>time will turn the tide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cowritten with a friend in twitter dms,,, this has taken nearly two months to write :)<br/>take the tags seriously btw!! this is truly crack taken seriously.<br/>i am so sorry if you are reading this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa was on the toilet and was literally incapable of getting off. He was shitting himself so badly. It was a monstrous one too, bigger than Iwachans beefy arms. "This sucks ass," he cried. He just wanted off the toilet.</p><p>“You heard that right.” Asahi says in the stall next to him.</p><p>"Karasunos Ace?" Oikawa asked, and then groaned as he let out a loud shart. Oikawa's shit plopped into the toilet and he groaned in relief. It was almost erotic. "Asahi chan...I think I'm lactose intolerant," the setter whined.</p><p>“I-Is that you, Oikawa?” Asahi struggled to breathe on the toilet. “Wow... this is embarrassing.”</p><p>Oikawa heard another person talk, but didn't know who it was. He shrugged as he ripped ass so loudly, it could be heard from inside the gym. "It quite is Asahi chan!" Oikawa smiled as he shit some more.</p><p>“Oikawa? Can you.. hold my hand?” From under the stall, he holds his hand out to Oikawa.</p><p>Oikawa gasped as a large hand peeked out from under the stall. Was this...it had been a long time since Oikawa felt an emotion this strong. His heart fluttered, and he bit his lip. He felt like he was drowning in honey, unable to breath but yet it was so, so sweet. Was this love? He hesitantly placed his hand in Asahi's, grasping it firmly and smiling. For a moment, his rapid shitting had stopped and he was at peace.</p><p>Asahi was surprised at how firm his hand was grasped, but it felt warm. It felt like both of them had a strong connection, and a reason for being in the stalls at the same time. “Say, Oikawa.. did you stop?” He asks, feeling his airways clear.</p><p>"For...for a little bit, yeah," Oikawa breathed. His newfound love had stopped his shitting. "By the way...have I ever mentioned how amazing your serves are? Every time I see you, they get more and more beautiful. I love seeing their growth."</p><p>“I-,“ Asahi blushed, feeling goosebumps run up his arms. “Wow! Thank you. That’s,, a huge compliment coming from one of the best setters! Yknow,, I never thought I’d get the chance to talk to you ever. But here we are.. holding hands..” He says, glaring at their intertwined palms.</p><p>Oikawa smiled at their tangled hands. He felt giddy, and truly loved. He didn't even know if Asahi chan saw it romantically and he honestly couldn't find it in him to care. Right now, just holding his firm hand was enough. Suddenly, he felt some interesting movement in his stomach and groaned. "Asahi-chan, it's happening again," Oikawa cried. Suddenly shit exploded out of his ass, hitting the toilet. It sounded like a literal explosion.</p><p>Asahi’s heart dropped suddenly, and squeezed Oikawa’s hand. He struggled to listen to the sound, and he couldn’t imagine what kind of pain Oikawa was in. “H-Hey! Everything’s gonna be okay! You got this!”</p><p>Oikawa squeezed back while simultaneously squeezing his ass. The shit just poured out, and Oikawa could feel the toilet under him running out of the space.</p><p>“Oikawa... Oikawa! If you need to we can share a seat! M..my toilets not full yet...” Asahi says, nervously.</p><p>Oikawa's butt was starting to ache, but the sound of sharing a toilet with Asahi made his nonexistant ass perk up in excitement, like a dog. "If...If you really want," Oikawa whimpered, tears streaming down his face like a cascade of raindrops falling from the sky. Was this the next step in their relationship? "I don't know if I'll be able to get up," Oikawa breathed. "But...I'll try."</p><p>“Y-Yes... I’ll share my toulet with you any day! This is new to me though..I hope you don’t mind..” Asahi says, letting go of Oikawa’s hand so he can scoot over on his toilet. “I’ll unlock my door for you...”</p><p>"Not at all!...Thanks," Oikawa smiled. Soon, Asahi would be able to see his smile. And Oikawa would be able to see his as well. His heart felt warm...but the road ahead was a bumpy one. Gritting his teeth, Oikawa slowly stood up, shit streaming down his leaks. He slid his pants up, hoping the shit wouldn't stain. He flushed the toilet and quickly got out, not wanting to see if it clogged or not. He went over to Asahi's stall, knocking on the door. "C-Can I come in?" He asked, shyly.</p><p>Before he answered, Asahi made sure he looked good. He tugged at his hair band, pulling it from a bun and letting his hair fall at his shoulders. He straightened his posture, before giving him permission.</p><p>Oikawa slid into the bathroom, blushing at finally seeing Asahi once and for all. His beautiful chestnut brown locks were let loose and they...well, it made Asahi look good, that was for sure. Oikawa hoped he looked as attractive. "Hey," he breathed, looking Asahi in the eye. They were finally together and Oikawa couldn't have been more ready. He put his hands on his pants, hesitating.</p><p>Asahi scooted over, making eye contact with Oikawa. His heart jumped out of his chest, seeing him for the first time since their last match. “I.. I like your shorts.” He compliments the plaid pattern they had..</p><p>“Don’t be afraid, I know you have to let it out.”</p><p>Oikawa took in a short breath, his heart pounding within his ribcage. He slowly pushed his pants down, bringing his boxers down with him. He hoped Asahi wouldn't judge him, his shit stained legs, his small manhood. He sat down next to the other, their thighs brushing together, their bodies flushed against one another. "Is this okay?" Oikawa asked, adjusting so he was more comfortable.</p><p>“Yeah.. you’re all good.” Asahi couldn’t look Oikawa in the face anymore. His face was all red, embarrassed and... still shitting.  “What happens when our toilet fills, Oikawa?” Asahi slowly reached for his hand.</p><p>Oikawa's face fell as he thought about it. When their toilet filled..."I don't know," he whispered, taking Asahi's hand and squeezing it. He felt his stomach rumble and looked at Asahi. "I'm... I'm scared," Oikawa felt a tear spawn in his left eye corner, and he quickly wiped it away with his right hand, said hand dropping to grip the toilet seat. "I can feel that this is gonna be a big one."</p><p>Asahi looked from their hands, to Oikawas face, and then realizes how close they are. He  decides... he’s gonna face his fears. “Oikawa.. I’m right here with you. You don’t have to be scared.” He puts another one of his hands over their intertwined ones.</p><p>Oikawa flushed red as Asahi added another hand to their interlocked ones. He felt safe, knowing the ace was there with him. He leaned against the other third year, and felt the shit approach his ass entrance. As it slid out of him, Oikawa let out a guttural groan, tears streaming down his face. The shit blasted out of him, and Oikawa's screams echoed throughout the bathroom. It was so painful...he was literally in pain. "Asahi...it hurts," he sniffed, and then resisted the urge to gag. It literally smelled so bad.</p><p>“I know.. I know..” Asahi says, wanting to take Oikawa’s pain away from him. His own tears started to form. “You’re the best setter, so I know you’re the best shitter!”</p><p>The words impacted Oikawa like a bullet to the chest. Suddenly, the remaining shit in Oikawa stirred. His buttcheeks clenched, not ready for the impact, but it was too late. The shit poured out of Oikawa at a rapid pace...and soon, it was over. He panted, leaning forward. Asahi's words had that much of an effect. "I think...," Oikawa paused for amoment, looking up at Asahi from where he was bent over. "I think that was it."</p><p>Asahi smiled. “You did it! I told you you could! I’m... proud..” He says, looking at Oikawa again and loosening his grip on his hand.</p><p>Oikawa smiled back at Asahi, not bothering to fake the way he looked at each other, the sheer love and admiration shining through. The corners of his lips quirked downwards when Asahi released his grip and Oikawa squeezed the others hands. "You still have shit to shit, right?" He asked. He was desperate...he couldn't bear to part from Asahi. Their asses were literally touching and Oikawa literally felt euphoric from the contact.</p><p>“I... I don’t..” Asahi says, frowning. “Do you think this is our goodbye, Oikawa?”</p><p>Oikawa felt tears dropping from his face, but this time it wasn't because of the shit, but the lack thereof. "I... I think it might be," he sniffed, gazing at Asahi. "If this is goodbye, then there's something I have to tell you Asahi-chan." Oikawa swallowed his nervousness, biting at the skin surrounding his fingernails, a nervous habit of his. "Asahi-chan... I'm in love with you. Have been ever since you reached that hand out under the toilet stall. You mean the world to me, you supported me when nobody else did. I can't imagine life without you, y'know?" Oikawa laughed dryly, no humor in his tone. "But...I understand if you don't reciprocate. I wouldn't expect you to. It's not like Iwa-chan ever did when I had feelings for him... I wouldn't expect the same from you."</p><p>Asahi was stunned for a couple seconds. The great setter,,, loved someone like him? Seeing the tears continue to fall from his face made Asahi’s too. “O-Oikawa...-san...” He looked down, afraid to admit it but.. “I love you too!” He looked back up, grabbing his hand again. “I wouldn’t have survived without you...”</p><p>Oikawa's world stopped. Asahi....Karasuno's powerful ace...that gentle giant....he loved him back? Oikawa felt his hands get grabbed and he looked up, the adoration and love so clear through his expression. His love for Asahi was almost overwhelming, he was drowning it. He leaned in, but stopped, hesitating. "Can I...kiss you?" Oikawa asked.</p><p>Asahi nodded excitedly. “Yes!” He’s been waiting for this moment…</p><p>Oikawa slowly leaned in, still hesitant, but closed the gap.  Their lips met and it was as if the gates of heaven parted, Jesus stepping down from the heavenly stairs and letting Oikawa into ascension. Oikawa cupped Asahi's face with his free hand and parted his mouth open, leaving room in case the other wanted to go slightly farther than just a simple kiss. His heart beat rapidly, but Oikawa kept the nerves down, instead focusing on the way his lips moved against Asahi's and the way his cheeks brushed against his facial hair.</p><p>Asahi never thought he would be in this situation, but here he was. He kissed Oikawa back, and held his face with his hand. “Do we... really have to part ways?”</p><p>Oikawa's eyes drifted off to the side, his head a jumble of thoughts. Who would have thought the end to his battle of love, of conquering the beast that is another man's heart, would be won on the seat of a toilet? He thought about Asahi, and the distance between the ace and himself. They were in the same prefecture, so he supposed it wasn't terrible. However, when was the next time he would even play against the other? If they hadn't been in the same bathroom together, would they have even crossed paths?<br/>
This kind of speculation only lead to heartbreak. And if Oikawa was anything, he was the kind of man who pushed forward, no matter what. He would keep looking ahead, and if he had his way, Asahi would be right beside him. Oikawa would make this work no matter what it took, because that's what he was willing to do. Life was meaningless without risks, and life meant nothing if it wasn't enjoyable. Oikawa wasn't about to live in misery because he did nothing about it. "Do you have a phone, Asahi-chan?" Oikawa asked, a hard, set determined look in his eyes. He wasn't going to let the gentle giant slip out of his grasp. Not after the ordeal the two had been through.</p><p>Asahi nodded, taking his phone from my pants pocket. “C-Can I have your number?” He asked, nervously.</p><p>Oikawa grinned, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He read his number off, and watched as Asahi rushed to enter it into his phone. "Feel free to text or call whenever," he smiled, but it soon faltered. This would be the part where they went their separate ways, but Oikawa was hesitant to get off the toilet seat. The warmth of his thighs, the way the others cheeks pressed against his own...Oikawa wasn't sure when he'd ever get to appreciate something like this again.</p><p>“Y-Yeah! I will! We should.. totally hang out sometime.” He says, standing up. He almost didn’t want to, it was like... leaving a part of him behind....</p><p>Oikawa stood up too, not bothering to wipe. He slid his pants up and his gaze drifted donwards towards the toilets where his and Asahi's shit lay, connected, intertwined with each other just as their hands previously were. The toilet was essentially filled to the brim, Oikawa was unsure as to how it was even going to flush. He looked up at Asahi and smiled, one of his more...seductive grins. "Oh, we should <i>definitely</i> hang out sometime," Oikawa grinned, and then motioned his head towards the toilet. "I say we leave that for the maintenance guy. Does that sound like a good idea, Asahi-chan?"</p><p>Asahi’s face turned red hearing Oikawa whisper those seductive words. He nods though, looking at their mess. “Y-Yeah.. do you think this will close the bathroom for a good week?”</p><p>Suddenly the door was kicked open and a gruff voice yelled out. "Alright everybody out!! There's been reports of-" It was the janitor... Iwaizumi Hajime. "...Oikawa," Iwaizumi greeted with a nod. "There have been complaints about a strange smell so i have to check on it, but now I understand. Please finish up so i can attend to my duties," Iwaizumi felt as if he could tear up on the spot, but he didn't know if it was because of the smell, or seeing Oikawa with the Karasuno ace…</p><p>Oikawa smirked as the ace's face turned red, and turned to the shit filled toilet after he spoke. Now that he was out of his shit phase, it was...extremely disgusting. Oikawa felt slightly naseuous. Ever the good actor, however, he faked his smile, about to speak when the stall door was rudely slammed open. Oikawa's eyes widened at the sight of his childhood best friend. He felt himself go tense and he quickly shook his head, faking a smile. Iwaizumi explained what he was doing and Oikawa couldn't help but wonder. They were in the same team, did Iwaizumi take the Janitor position as a part time job?<br/>
It wasn't like Oikawa could have known. Not after their falling out. Apparently, telling your best friend that you loved him was just out of the question. Oikawa sniffed, and immediately regretted it. None of that mattered anymore. Oikawa had Asahi-chan, who was *way* better than Iwaizumi.</p><p>“S-Shall we go?” Asahi says, grabbing Oikawa’s hand.. He didn’t know if he could look at Iwaizumi anymore,,, he was too embarrassed.</p><p>Oikawa flushed red as Asahi grabbed his hand. Now that they were off of the stall, it hit different. They weren't holding hands just for support anymore, but because they were in love. Oikawa's gaze narrowed as he looked at Iwaizumi, before huffing and turning back to Asahi. "Let's go. Our little mess can be Iwa-chan's problem." The words Iwa-chan had some slight venom laced into them that Oikawa couldn't keep out. It had been a while since he had even uttered the nickname. But he honestly wanted to get on Iwaizumi's nerves.</p><p>Asahi didn’t want to look back, so he started to walk forward. He could feel Iwa’s presence start to fade away, and he felt better. “Do you have bad blood with him or something? You seemed to be angry towards him..”</p><p>Oikawa walked out with Asahi, the two of them hand in hand, and didn't answer his question until the bathroom door was behind him. Bad blood between him and Iwaizumi...definitely something like. Oikawa looked at Asahi and his gaze softened, considering. He hadn't told a soul what happened, not even Makki and Mattsun. However, something told him he could tell Asahi and the other wouldn't judge him for it. Oikawa smiled softly, looking away. He was a fool, a fool in love. Asahi made him feel things he could have never imagined. But most of all, he made Oikawa feel safe. Something not even Iwaizumi could do. "It's a bit of a story, but I suppose I could shorten it," Oikawa finally responded. "It's...kind of stupid actually."</p><p>“What if we walk around the gym for a bit? I’m willing to listen to everything.” He says, knowing his own eyes were sparkling looking at Oikawa.</p><p>Oikawa considered it, and felt strangely giddy at the proposal. Walking around the gym with Asahi, hand in hand, showing all his rivals and teammates alike that he had a strong, amazing new lover...that sounded like a great idea. Asahi deserved to be shown off. "That sounds like a good idea," Oikawa smiled, squeezing Asahi's hands. He squinted as he looked at the hands, and then suddenly felt nauseous. They were coated with shit. In the euphoria of their newfound relationship, had they forgotten to wipe? No, it was most definitely Iwaizumi's fault. He was the one who barged in and ushered them out. What a loser.</p><p>Asahi looked at Oikawa’s sour expression concerned, and then looked down himself. He took his hand away from Oikawa’s and grimaced at his hands... “What should we do?”</p><p>Oikawa sighed, and then saw a drinking fountain conveniently nearby. He gestured towards it. "That drinking fountain looks like our safest bet," he said, walking towards it and turning it on. "Here, I'll keep it running, and you can go first." It was a rare sight of generosity from the setter.</p><p>Asahi put his hands under the small stream of water, thanking Oikawa for holding it for him. “You know, us meeting was a really rare chance. I’m glad..” He smiled softly, taking his clean hands and shaking them in the opposite direction to air dry.</p><p>Oikawa was leaning against the water fountain, not wanting to hold it on with his shit stained fingers. He was gazing at Asahi intently, but his narrowed eyes softened at the gentle giant's words. "I'm glad as well, Asahi-chan," he sighed, but it wasn't a sigh of disappointment, but a sigh of happiness, the edges on his mouth quirking upwards. "Fate rarely lets strings intertwine in such a way, but she must have taken special interest in us. Our love is that strong." He watched Asahi shake his hands off, with a strange sort of fascination. His hands looked so large, almost as if they could break something, but Oikawa knew from experience just how delicate those hands really were.</p><p>As Asahi was drying his hands in the air, he noticed Oikawa watching him. He blinked, unsure of what to say for a second, and was caught off by Oikawa’s beauty. “I-Oh! I’ll hold the fountain for you.” Asahi quickly pushes the button at the bottom, so the water flows. His face was burning a bright red..</p><p>Oikawa blinked, feeling as he was brought down by the trance he had entered just by staring at the taller male. He smiled in thanks, turning around and washing the shit off his hands. It had started to crust, so he had to really scrub with nothing but the drinking fountain water to get it all off. He looked in the corner of his eye, and saw how bright red Asahi's face was. Oikawa giggled to himself, looking away and biting his lip. Asahi was quite cute, as well as handsome, and super kind and strong. What had he done to deserve the other? He kept his smile on, a master at faking emotions, but there was suddenly an inner turmoil within his mind. Oikawa didn't deserve Asahi. The ace was everything the setter wasn't. Asahi probably deserved to be with someone who was actually good for him, because Oikawa couldn't see himself being good for anyone. There was most likely a good reason Iwaizumi had rejected him, after all.</p><p>“You ready?” Asahi says, not sure when to stop the water flow. He looks up at Oikawa when he is sure his face isn’t red anymore, but that was a mistake. His face only burned again.<br/>
Oikawa blinked, being removed from his inner thoughts. His bit his cheek, trying his best to clear his mind. Right now, all that mattered was Asahi. Oikawa looked at the ace and laughed a bit to himself. He had a thing for those, huh? Aces...there was just something about them that drew Oikawa to them. Perhaps it was his role as a setter..</p><p>"I'm ready," Oikawa smiled, shaking his hands off. They were shiny and shit free, just as he liked. He grabbed Asahi's hand, a shiver running down his spine at the touch. "Let's make our way towards the gym."</p><p>“Yeah..” He said, focused on their intertwined hands. It reminded him of just moments before in the stall, and he smiled. He would never forget that moment...“So, what happened with you and Iwa?” He starts, unsure if Oikawa wants to talk about his shitty past.</p><p>Oikawa squeezed Asahi's hands as he started walking, kicking open the door of the gym with his feet. He was one for dramatic entrances after all, and he thrived on being the center of attention. The gym was pretty large, the perfect place for him and Asahi to mill about as he talked about Iwaizumi and his' past. "Well, it started a few months ago," Oikawa hummed, eyes drifting off to the side as the two walked past Wakutani in the stands. It appeared as if this one kids entire family was there, and they were kind of obnoxious.<br/>
"It was late at night and we were having one of our sleepovers when I decided it'd be a good idea to confess. We were just playing on the PS2, so it wasn't like the moment was perfect or whatever." Oikawa smiled softly to himself at that. "I guess I had finally just gained the courage." The setter's smile quickly turned sour at the next part. "However, when I confessed, Iwa-ch-, no, Iwaizumi looked at me as if I had suggested we kill his mother. He didn't say anything, but the meaning was loud and clear. He didn't like me back." Oikawa sniffed at that, and quickly shook his head.<br/>
"Although the rejection had hurt, I still wanted to remain friends. We've been friends since childhood. But from then on, Iwaizumi just started treating me differently, trying to put space between us and never meeting my eye anymore. I..." Oikawa trailed off, remembering the fight they had gotten into. "Iwaizumi and I ended up in a harsh fight, because I finally confronted him. He said he didn't want to be friends with 'someone like me.'" Oikawa laughed bitterly, "it's funny, because he looked like he regretted saying it. But what's done was done. If he didn't want to be friends with someone like me, then I wouldn't be friends with someone like him." Oikawa fell silent, not really knowing what else to say. He finally looked up, and smiled at the ace. He didn't even bother faking it, knew it looked pain. "So yeah, that's what happened."</p><p>Listening to Oikawa’s story made Asahi’s heart throb. How could someone be so cruel? He squeezed his hand, hoping the gesture was comforting as he talked. When he finished, Asahi wasn’t sure what to say at first. “I...I’m so sorry. I’m glad you’re away from him though. It must hurt but.. if he won’t accept you then you shouldn’t associate with him! But, now you have me. And.. our mutual love for bathrooms..”</p><p>Oikawa smiled warmly at Asahi's words, feeling oddly comforted. But was it really odd? Perhaps it's because, for once in his life, Oikawa truly felt understood. Who would have thought a public bathroom would be the answer to all of his dilemmas. Oikawa would have to appreciate the restrooms more. "You're right, Asahi-chan. I'm putting Iwaizumi behind me. You're all I need right now, and you're all I'll ever need." Oikawa's smile grew brighter, and he leaned against Asahi as the two walked around the gym. "I love you."</p><p>It felt like Asahi’s heart immediately exploded after he heard the three infamous words. He honestly would have cried right there. “You love me? I-I love you too! I was scared of saying it too early but I’ve loved you all along!” As Asahi professed his love he stopped walking and took Oikawa into his arms.</p><p>Oikawa gasped as he was suddenly pulled into a hug, but didn't hesitate to reciprocate, holding Asahi tight. He didn't care if they were in public, his love for Asahi transcended those boundaries. He wanted everyone in the gym to know about his and Asahi's love. "Of course I do," Oikawa smiled, genuine. His soft, brown orbs sparkled, shimmering with tears of joy.  "I love you so, so much. So much that I wouldn't hesitate yelling it across the gym." He brought his arms up, bringing his hands to cradle the ace's face.</p><p>Asahi heard the words again he had been waiting to hear since he met Oikawa. Tears gathered up in his eyes, even though he tried to hold them back. “I.. I have another confession to make, Oikawa-san!” His voice shook emotionally as he moved his hands up to his face to hold the setters.</p><p>Oikawa's hands on Asahi's face fell, dropping to the ace's shoulders. He felt the warmth of his hands on his own face and leaned into them. Those hands, the same hands that were used to wipe the shit off his ass. Not Oikawa's ass, but Asahi's. "What is your confession?" Oikawa asked softly, nervous but knowing that Asahi would not leave him. Not after all of their promises.</p><p>Asahi took a deep breath before beginning to speak. “I’ve actually always thought of this happening, but because of you being on a different team and level than me... I thought I’d never get the chance to see you. B-But today is perfect! So what I’m trying to say is..” He starts to look around frantically, finslly about to do this. He’s prepared. He’s ready.<br/>
Quietly, Asahi gets onto one knee, and pulls a beautiful box from his pocket that only holds an even more beautiful ring.<br/>
“Oikawa-san... would you marry me?”</p><p>This couldn't be happening. It had to be a dream, Oikawa was definitely sure. In fact, he pinched himself real hard, just to make sure, because there was no way Asahi Azumane, the ace of Karasuno, was proposing to him in the middle of the Sendai Gym.<br/>
But it turns out, as his arm throbbed from the setter pinching it so tightly, it was not a dream. Oikawa brought his hands to his mouth, vision blurring with the tears that formed in his eyes. This was real. This was happening right now. Asahi loved him enough to propose to him, with a magnificent ring worth God knows how much.<br/>
Oikawa's chest ached, but it was a feeling he basked in. His hands dropped from his mouth and he took a deep breath, smiling giddily. "Asahi...yes! Of course, I-, yes!! A thousand times yes!" As the tears fell from his eyes, past his cheeks, Oikawa leaped forward to Asahi, enveloping him in a tight hug. This was quite possibly the best day of his life.</p><p>Asahi held Oikawa tight, sharing the same euphoria of what’s about to come for them. Honestly, he couldn’t believe he had the courage to do that and especially to someone who gives him butterflies even just by looking at him.  “This is everything I’ve ever dreamed!” Asahi says, giving up holding back his tears. “We should start planning the wedding right away, don’t you think?”</p><p>Planning the wedding...that sounded an awful lot like fun. "That sounds like a plan, Asahi," Oikawa managed to get out, the tears that had lined his waterline finally spilling. He dug his head into Asahi's shoulder, basking in the warmth of the other. He had no idea that by going to this volleyball competition today, he would end up finding the love of his life.<br/>
Love...<br/>
Love was finding a way to grab onto another, despite the barriers in place. Love was holding them close, despite the terrors in the present situation. Love was supporting each other, bringing each other up and never knocking each other down.<br/>
Love was touching, love was feeling, love was an emotion that had you starstruck, unable to look away. Unable to part.<br/>
Love was long brown hair, easy to thread your fingers through. Love was being so tall yet giving you that feeling that you needed to protect. Love was honesty, faithfulness.<br/>
Love was Asahi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow my tumblr @aresenik lololol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>